League of Chaos
Overview Born as the main Alpha Legion guild, the xAWx have been a major guild in the community since the times of old. The guild evolved and adapted to the environment, becoming a full-chaos guild, uniting people from every legion. From the famous Hydra's Lair, its discord channel, the League of Chaos strikes Arkhona. After the Great Crisis of Eternal Crusade the xAWx joined the Joint Guild Council to help everyone rebuild, and it is now its declared goal to be a major guild once more, this time as a Chaos guild as a whole. Lord MaximoXII: This is the guild for any Chaos player tired of playing with mindless team-mates and who's looking for battle brothers to fight with in a more organised fashion. The goal of the League of Chaos is to aim for victory but not at the cost of randomness, memes, and generally a funny vibe. We win, but we win laughing. (Sanity is for the weak) The League of Chaos has a discord channel in which its members are offered charts and tips to improve in game. They also have 2 standard game nights (Thursday and Saturday) but has sporadic small warparties on other days as well. The Alpha Legion and the times of 30k Lord MaximoXII has been around almost since the beginning but kept to himself, not interacting with the community until he felt like it. As such the guild had not yet been created during the Great Crusade. The |αAΩω| (the original tag) guild was officially created a few days before the Elifas Heresy , with the name All Hail Hydra 'Dominatus' (original thread ). Soon the guild would start using other names such as The Hydra or League of Alpharius, and as a result people would start calling it simply The Alpha Legion. Tags also included the original tag |αAΩω|, -AW-, ALPHA, Alpha, XX, xXXx, AHHD, aAWw and xAWx. Through an intense and efficient recruitment the Alpha Legion grew quickly, soon joining the main Chaos guilds. Elifas, now Lord of the newly-born Arkhona's Chosen, decided to give his support to Lord Maximo and his guild, taking him under his wing for some time. When the Eye of Terror '' was created the Alpha Legion joined it and Lord Maximo became part of the newly-formed ''Chaos Lords Council as one of its most active members. The Alpha Legion later fought in all of the Black Crusades organized by the Council and it was among the 5 Chaos guilds which got a custom banner in game (along the Arkhona's ''Chosen, the Caelestium Project, the Siegebearers and the Sons of Lorgar''). Some of its members are also responsible for most of the Eye of Terror's organization and '''aesthetics. Through its influence the |αAΩω| also managed to have scaled pauldrons, scaled torsos, scaled legs, hydra-head pauldrons, MK4 helmets (initially available only for the Alpha Legion faction among Chaos) and various other Alpha Legion cosmetics added in game. It also had the Alpha Legion raptors, initially blue and with golden trims, changed to the same colour scheme of the other classes. The Alpha Legion fans and players among the Arkhona's Chosen guild were allowed by both Lord Elifas and Lord Maximo to be honorary members of the |αAΩω|, being able to join its warparties as long as there was no AC event going on at the same time. This caused a small political debate when some of the other main Chaos guilds saw this as an attempt by the |αAΩω| to steal players, but Lord Elifas quickly explained this was agreed upon and would not cause theft. At some point the small russian Alpha Legion guild 13th Grand Battalion joined the |αAΩω| as a sub-guild, giving up its independence in exchange for all the russian Alpha Legion players the rest of the guild would recruit, and helping the |αAΩω| in recruiting more non-russian players as well. Later along the road the 13th Grand Battalion left the game and the |αAΩω| made ties with the big russian Caelestium Project (-CSM-) guild. A shared sub-guild called CSM-Hydra was created for CSM members who were fans of the Alpha Legion and were thus considered honorary members and with a deal similar to the one made with the AC. In addition Lord Maximo would be made semi-officer of the Caelestium Project and help them with putting up english recruitment pages for some time. At its peak the |αAΩω| were the second largest Chaos guild after the Caelestium Project. The Great Crisis When the'' Great Crisis'' hit Eternal Crusade, the |αAΩω|, very present in the community, had to struggle against it just like all the other guilds. In the end it managed to barely survive, while most of the other Chaos guilds died. After several more months, facing doom, the guild was declared dormant, meaning it could be considered dead but interested in coming back should the occasion arise. (the original video about it ) Rebirth and the League of Chaos After the steam workshop was announced hope started to spread across the |αAΩω| once again. Lord Maximo remained mainly silent and watching, until the guild showed enough people interested in coming back. Once that happened, a campaign of rebirth was announced and the guild, even if small, awakened. (original video ) Lord Maximo joined the Joint Guilds Council and decided to help rebuilding not only his guild but the community as a whole. Facing the scarsity of possible recruits and the death of every old faction-specific Chaos guild, the |αAΩω| turned into a full-chaos guild, taking the form of the Alpha Legion welcoming marines from all factions and refugees from dead guilds into a league, the League of Chaos. The name of the guild in game remained the same to keep the old custom banner and honour the past. Lord MaximoXII: Provided the game grows, we are carefully optimistic. We faced hell and survived; to the new players we offer teachings and brothers, to the old players we offer shelter. We honour the fallen by surviving and each victory we gain is also in the name of all the guilds which didn't make it. As long as there is hope for the game, there is hope for the |αAΩω| / xAWx. Contacts: xAWx Steam Group xAWx EC Recruitment Page Leadership: Lord MaximoXII 20160409212853 1.jpg|Rare depiction of Lord MaximoXII commanding pugs from the shadows during the Great Crusade 20160506223500 1.jpg|Lord MaximoXII is contacted by the Dark Gods and decides to create a guild 58605 91cdd0acc112d94d107aa7a7db482838.jpg|The xAWx in their oldest days 61048 7cb056f8dc10db0f57a96c53151ab3a7.jpg|The first custom banners 20161216031325 1.jpg|MK4 helmet when it was AlphaLegion-only Download (1).jpg 20170318235605 1.jpg 20170211225328 1.jpg 20170303230402 1.jpg|Alpha Legion trickery 20170303230425 1.jpg|Alpha Legion trickery 20170303230436 1.jpg|Alpha Legion trickery SeditionsGate1-ppage.jpg|The xAWx general spirit 20170319200828_1.jpg|An original strategy Hydra (1)6666.jpg Category:Guilds